


We Were Both Young When I First Saw You

by iknowpIaces



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, But also, Dansen - Freeform, Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), Day 1, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, I wrote this last minute, Neighbors AU, they are teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowpIaces/pseuds/iknowpIaces
Summary: Alex’s smile returns. “Noted, thanks, uh-”“Kelly,” she says, beginning to head towards her house. “I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but I have a feeling that won’t be true for long,” Kelly says over her shoulder.“Your words wound me, Kelly!” Alex shouts as Kelly continues to walk away, wearing a tiny smile on her face.~Neighbors au - Prompt: "How did you know?"
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	We Were Both Young When I First Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I didn't hear about this ficweek until yesterday when I was scrolling twitter and kind of pulled this out of no where, so I hope this turned out well!
> 
> ~ Please excuse any grammar errors  
> ~ (Also I didn't know what to title this, so I went with a T.S. lyric since I did that for my last Dansen fic, as well).

**.**

The sight of a large van pulling up next door had piqued Kelly’s attention. It wasn’t common for families to move into a new neighborhood in the middle of a school year, usually most families moved during the beginning or the end of a school year.

Another thing that caught Kelly’s attention, as she walks past her new neighbors, is the apparent family drama they were totally not being subtle about.

“I already told you, I’m  _ not  _ going!” the girl with a nose ring and a leather jacket says, making no effort to disguise the anger in her tone.

“We weren’t asking,” a dark haired man, the girl’s father Kelly assumes, responds from behind the tower of boxes in his arms. “You’re taking Kara to her school’s orientation tomorrow and that is final!”

“Why can’t she go by herself?”

The man pauses and turns to give his daughter a blank stare. “We’re not letting your  _ 13-year-old  _ sister walk to her new school alone, Alex.”

“Why not?” the girl whose name appears to be Alex, scoffs. “It’s her fault we had to move here anyway.”

That seemed to have done it for him. “Alexandria Danvers, that’s enough!” he raised his voice. “You are taking your sister to go see her new school and that is final.”

He storms off into the house, juggling three boxes in his hands. As he does that, the girl lets out a loud groan and kicks the back of the truck’s tire.

Kelly lets a silent gasp slip as she imagines how painful that must’ve been for the girl’s poor foot. Her new neighbor’s head snaps in her direction and it’s then that Kelly realizes that maybe her gasp hadn’t been so silent after all.

Her neighbor folds her arms. “Nosy much?” 

Kelly hadn’t realized it earlier, but she had completely stopped in her tracks on her way home and just watched the scene unfold. She shrugs. “Kinda inevitable when you’re screaming your entire business to the whole block.”

The girl huffs, reaching into the truck for a black backpack. “Yeah, well, try being in the same car as them for 8 hours. You’d be screaming too.”

Kelly snorts. “I don’t yell at my parents.” She knows better than to.

Alex hums, walking towards Kelly a bit. “You should try it, then. Live a little.”

Again, Kelly laughs at her ridiculousness. “And that is exactly why I don’t. I  _ would _ like to live.” 

“Hm.” The corner of the girl’s mouth twitches a bit as a beat of silence passes by. “Alex.”

“I know,” Kelly says, earning a raised brow from Alex. “Like I said, you and your dad were kinda loud.”

“Oh-ho, trust me, you haven’t seen what loud is for us!” 

“Looks like my hours of peace are over,” Kelly says, squinting as the afternoon sunlight hovers over her face.

A smile creeps its way onto Alex’s face. “At least you get a cool, new neighbor out of it.”

“Right. Kara, was it? Your sister's name? Can’t wait to meet her!”

At that, Alex’s smile drops. “Hilarious,” her tone is dry.

“I try,” Kelly laughs and it seems like Alex is fighting a smile of her own. “In all seriousness though, the schools are only a few blocks from here. But, if you get lost or whatever,” Kelly gestures to the red-bricked house next door. “I’m just a few steps away.”

Alex’s smile returns. “Noted, thanks, uh-”

“Kelly,” she says, beginning to head towards her house. “I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but I have a feeling that won’t be true for long,” Kelly says over her shoulder.

“Your words wound me, Kelly!” Alex shouts as Kelly continues to walk away, wearing a tiny smile on her face.

**.**

Moving to Metropolis might not be so bad after all, Alex had come to this conclusion after spending Saturday morning with Kelly helping show Kara around her new school.

It was Kelly’s old middle school and apparently, her new-possible-first friend here was quite popular. All the teachers, students,  _ everyone  _ had something nice to say about her.

It was weird. Alex had never hung around anyone who hadn’t at least been sent to the principal’s office  _ once. _

Once upon time, she actually used to make fun of students who were the teacher’s pet. Now, here she is, willingly hanging out with someone like that and surprisingly enjoying every moment of it.

_ It’s really weird _ .

**.**

“So, do you have a plan for your first day?” Kelly asks Alex later in the afternoon.

They had stopped to buy burgers on their way home and while Kara sat with the new friends she had made while waiting in line, Kelly and Alex sat a few tables away.

“You mean  _ if _ I don’t decide to sleep in?” 

Kelly gives her a serious look. “You  _ can’t  _ sleep in on your first day.”

Taking a bite out of her burger, Alex says, “Kelly, I know we just met and all, but one thing you should learn about me is to  _ never  _ challenge me because I  _ will  _ end up doing the very thing I was told not to.”

“She’s not lying,” Alex’s younger sister, Kara chimes in from two tables to their left. “Tell her not to lick the bottom of that table and bet that she will.”

Alex flicks a french fry at her. “Hey, stay out of our conversation!” to which Kara sticks her tongue out in response.

Meanwhile, Kelly’s still baffled at what the younger Danvers had just exposed. She blinks several times.  _ What kind of girl was she hanging out with.  _ “Um- well, as long as you promise not to lick any tables, you can hang out with me and friends during lunch or whatever.”

Kelly wasn’t even sure why she was offering,  _ maybe her mom was right; she did have the tendency of being too trusting. _

“Okay, one, how dare you believe any word she says,” Alex says while pointing at Kara. “I  _ do not  _ lick tables.”

“Hm, I don’t know, the more I get to know you, the more I believe it,” Kelly teases.

Alex taints a light shade of pink, which Kelly assumes is from the embarrassment. “No! I mean-“ upon seeing Kelly’s amused expression, she grouched. “Shut up!”

Or maybe Kelly did know why she offered. There was just something very intriguing about her new neighbor.

**.**

Metropolis High was alright.

Maybe Kara accidentally exposing her Kryptonian identity to her old school back in Midvale, wasn’t such a bad thing in the end.

Had that not happened, then Alex wouldn’t have met Kelly.

Kelly. She just- radiates so much warmth, so much light, it’s something Alex wasn’t used to when it came to making friends. 

Yet, when it comes to Kelly, all Alex wants to do is hold her hand as they walk home from school together. She wants to stop by the flower shop on their way to school and offer to buy Kelly whatever flower she finds prettiest.

_ But Kelly is her friend and doing all of that would be weird, right? _

**.**

Having their rooms be across from each other was convenient. Sometimes they will be on the phone, sitting by their windows looking at one other. Kelly knows it’s unnecessary, when they could always just go outside and sit on their front porches if they wanted to talk, but something about  _ this  _ arrangement that they have just made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

There was just  _ something _ about gazing at each other through their bedroom windows, something about Alex’s smile as she stared back at her, that Kelly really likes.

**.**

Then came a night where Alex got into a really bad fight with her parents. Once again, they were blaming  _ her  _ for Kara almost laser-beaming a kid who was picking on her friend.  _ Alex doesn’t know how they expect her to watch Kara when their schools are like two blocks apart! _

A lecture turned into a screaming match and for some reason, Alex decided it would be a good idea to knock on Kelly’s window, and ask if she could sleep on her floor or something.

Of course, that backfired when Kelly insisted she didn’t mind sharing her bed with Alex, and now here she is, laying absolutely still on Kelly’s  _ extremely  _ comfortable mattress, fully aware of how small said mattress is.

“You sure you won’t get in trouble for sneaking out in the middle of the night?” Kelly whispers, laying on her right ear, facing Alex. She looks so at ease, so soft, the sight made Alex’s stomach stir. 

Shrugging, Alex tightens her grasp on the blanket. “I’m already in trouble. Makes no difference to me.”

When Kelly’s hand covers hers, Alex feels her as if her heart froze for a second before sprinting out of her. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I- uh, no I’m okay- it’s okay, I mean. Really,” Alex sputters, her mind solely focused on how warm Kelly’s hand feels. 

“Alex, you’re safe with me,” Kelly gives her hand a squeeze.

“I know that,” Alex says quietly. She does. That’s probably why she came here in the first place. With Kelly, Alex feels safe. 

And when Kelly gives her that shy, breathtaking smile of hers, Alex feels her hand reaching to caress Kelly’s left cheek. She couldn’t not.

Kelly leans into her touch as Alex’s thumb traces Kelly’s cheek. Alex feels herself melt at that.

That’s when it hits her: maybe she doesn’t like Kelly as  _ just  _ a friend.

**.**

For Kelly’s 16th birthday, Alex said she had prepared her a  _ “special birthday breakfast”  _ for Kelly to eat while they walked to school together.

Hearing that news was enough to have Kelly feeling all giddy as she got ready for school. Unfortunately, some of that giddiness turned into guilt as she watched as Alex excitedly presented her with some blueberry pancakes, which apparently, were her favorites.

Alex must’ve noticed, because immediately, panic took over expression. “What’s wrong?” she asks. 

“Well, I’m just not really the biggest fan of blueberries,” Kelly says. “And by _that_ , I mean I’m deadly allergic.”

“Oh my god!” Alex seems at a loss for words for a second, before closing the tray and placing them on top of her mom’s car. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, like you said, you didn’t know,” Kelly knows Alex meant well.

Apparently, that isn’t enough to soothe her neighbor. “No, it’s not. I almost fed you poison for your birthday, Kelly!”

“Hey, at least it would’ve been the first time I got a birthday gift that was to _ die  _ for?” Kelly tries for a joke.

Still not enough to soothe her friend, though. She’s silent for a moment. “I’m-” Alex sighs. “Just sorry. I said I was going to make you a birthday breakfast and look what happened.”

“Alex,” Kelly steps closer, placing her hands on each of the redhead’s shoulders. “It’s fine, I always carry an EpiPen with me just in case, anyway. Besides, it’s still really sweet- the thought that you baked something just for me,” Kelly feels her face go warm as she says those words out loud.

Alex’s cheeks taint a shade of pink as she clears her throat. “Yeah, I just wish I could’ve made you something that you could’ve enjoyed.” 

Kelly hums. “How about I send you a list of all my allergies that way next time I won’t miss the chance to try your  _ delicious  _ cooking,” she gives her shoulder a slight squeeze.

The pink shade coloring Alex’s face grows a bit darker. “Okay,” she says and the moment is just so sweet, that Kelly pulls her in for an embrace.

“Thank you, though.” Kelly leans into Alex’s shoulder and just feels herself go warm all over. Hugging Alex is…  _ nice.  _ They should definitely do this more often.

She’s not sure how long they just stand there, hugging, but one moment it’s just the two of them, and the next, Kara’s stepping out of her house, letting out a gasp, causing the two girls to jump apart.

“Did you finally tell her that you li-” 

Alex lets out a loud cough, interrupting whatever Kara was going to say. “Kelly’s, uh, allergic to blueberries,” she grabs the tray and hands it to her sister. “So, more for you!”

And whatever she was going to say appears to no longer be on the blonde’s mind. “Awesome!”

**.**

James and her friends wouldn’t stop teasing her. They never hesitate to call her out on her supposed crush on Alex. 

If Kelly didn’t get so flushed whenever Anissa or Grace brought it up, she might actually be able to defend herself.

_ It’s not like she likes Alex in that way! She just thinks she’s really sweet… and nice and pretty and that one time Alex stayed over and they woke up hugging was really- _

_ Okay, maybe she does have a crush. _

_ Still, they don't have to know that. _

So, Kelly continues to tell them to shut up and kick their shins whenever they bring it up near Alex.

**.**

Then it becomes too much. Kelly has all of these emotions and she doesn’t know what to do with them.

She realizes this when Alex calls her up for a weekend picnic to make up for “almost killing her on her birthday”. Kelly told her it wasn’t necessary, but Alex insisted for Kelly to meet her at the park by their houses in half an hour, and Kelly just couldn’t say no.

The entire walk to the park, Kelly’s hands trembled and her heart was beating so fast she began to wonder if that was normal or not. She couldn’t tell if she was nervous or excited or both.

Upon arriving at the park, that’s when she realized how screwed she is.

Alex greets her with a bright smile and a wave and Kelly starts tugging at her fingers as she slowly walks towards the red blanket spread across the green grass.

As she heads there, Kelly begins to silently examine her options. She could come clean, confess her feelings for Alex and maybe, just maybe, the redhead might feel the same way?  _ Or maybe it’ll ruin the great friendship they’ve built over the past year,  _ that negative voice in her head decides to add.

-or maybe she can just stay quiet about her feelings to spare her friendship with Alex?

“Hey! You made it!” Alex beams, holding a hand out for Kelly to take. Subtly, Kelly wipes her palms on her jeans before allowing Alex to pull her down. “I looked at that list you sent me and I triple checked just to make sure nothing slipped past me. No hazelnuts and no blueberries!”

Kelly’s face heats a bit. “Aw, Alex you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” she responds with a bashful shrug. “Now, here’s what’s on the menu for today-”

Kelly notes that Alex has yet to release her hand. Instead, Alex started to stroke Kelly’s hand with her thumb as she lists all the different kinds of food and snacks that she’s packed. The fuzziness in her stomach speeds up and Kelly feels herself flush harder.

That’s when Kelly realizes that she can’t do it. She can’t keep these feelings all to herself. It’s too hard. She has to let it out- and if that puts a strain on her friendship with Alex, then maybe it’s for the best. Being so close yet so far hurts too much.

“Alex, I think we should talk-” Kelly blurts out before the thought is even processed.

Alex appears taken aback by this. “Oh?”

“-about us… our relationship, I-I mean.”

Alex’s eyes round and Kelly immediately begins to wonder if this was a good idea or not.

“O-Our relationship?” Alex’s face reddens a bit. 

She looks just like she did when she found out Kelly was allergic to blueberries…  _ maybe this wasn’t a good idea. _ It looks like the thought of them discussing their relationship is too appalling for her.

“Nevermind, forget I said anything-” 

Kelly says at the same time while Alex chokes out,

“How did you know?”

The two of them stop before sputtering out “What?” at the same time.

“Know what?” Kelly’s brows furrow.

“Did Kara tell you that I liked you?!” Alex looks absolutely horrified.

Meanwhile, Kelly chokes on air, unsure if she heard that correctly or not. “You  _ what?” _

At that, Alex slaps her mouth shut, her cheeks growing red again. “Was… was that not what you were getting at?”

“No! I was trying to say that  _ I  _ liked  _ you!”  _ Kelly breathes out.

When the silence settles in, she realizes the entire park has heard their exchange take place. 

And all Kelly wants right now is for the entire ground to swallow her whole.  _ Well, that could’ve gone worse! _

_ Maybe she can make a run for it… _

“You… like me?” Alex’s soft voice tears her attention away from her own embarrassment. 

The gleam in Alex’s expression tugs at Kelly’s heart. She does. Kelly likes how sarcastic she can be. She likes how kind and gentle Alex is with her. She likes the way Alex makes her feel. She likes Alex so damn much, it’s ridiculous. “ _ So _ much,” Kelly whispers, feeling as if she can finally exhale.

The smile on Alex’s face is mesmerizing.

“I like you, too,” the redhead says, quietly.

Kelly laughs. “God, we’re-”

“Idiots?” Alex answers for her.

“I was going to say slow, but that works too.”

By now, Kelly’s no longer concerned with whether or not the audience they had acquired earlier was still paying attention to them or not. All of her attention is on the pretty neighbor of hers who she was absolutely right about when they first met. 

Her hours of peace were long gone when she met Alex. How can she ever be at peace when her heart beats the way it does whenever she’s around her?

How can Kelly ever be at peace again when all she wants to do is hold her hand, hug her, kiss her?

As if reading her mind, Alex speaks up. “Is this the part where I kiss you or is it still too soon for that?” despite her glowing expression, Kelly can still detect the uncertainty behind her tone.

“Please do,” Kelly whispers.

Scooting closer, Alex cups Kelly’s face, gently pulling her in.

When their lips meet, Kelly decides that  _ this _ is probably the best feeling in the entire world.

And apparently, she must’ve said that out loud, because Alex pulls back slightly and responds,

“Ditto.”

  
  
**.**

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I'm not sure if I will be able to complete all of the prompts but I'll try to do some at least! I look forward to reading everyone's entries later!


End file.
